It's Cold Outside
by Lunaaquilo
Summary: Harry and Draco meet in secret on Christmas eve. Sry, I horrible at summaries. Songfic to Baby, it's cold outside. "T" rating is just a precaution. One Shot. Slash... Yup I think that's all.
1. Story

It's Cold Outside

-Lunaaquilo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Draco meet in secret on Christmas Eve. Songfic, Au, ooc, slash, m/m, Harry/Draco.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not mine, Don't Sue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I should note that although Harry and Draco call each other "lover" they are not. It is their first Christmas together, and Harry is still a virgin. That is the reason that he is fighting Draco so much.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry shivered slightly under his invisibility cloak as he pushed open the portrait-entrance to the Gryffindor common room and let his eyes grow accustomed to the darkness of the hallway. Smiling, he began making his way to the room of requirement.

Reaching the entrance he found a large oak door with a fresh pine wreath hung on the front. Pushing the door open and pulling his cloak off of his head, his heart glowed; the room, and his lover, had outdone themselves.

A huge fireplace with a roaring fire burned on the opposite wall, a giant plush couch situated in front of it. To his left was a bank of windows where there should be none. As he watched, fat snowflakes drifted past the panes, which were outlined in white lights and swags of evergreen. To the left was a giant tree, larger than even the ones in the great hall, decorated classically in more white lights. Red ribbon trailed its way along the branches and glass ornaments glittered. Underneath the tree presents were piled high in the circle of a small replica of the Hogwarts express.

Stepping forward he felt plush oriental rugs underfoot. He also saw a door on that wall, but it was closed at the moment. Knowing his lover, he already knew what was behind door number 1.

A brush of warm lips skated across his cheek and he turned, finding Draco there, smiling warmly as he only did when they were alone.

"I really can't stay, Dragon," he heard himself blurting.

Draco smirked, hearing his nickname, "aww, Baby, it's cold out there," he pulled Harry into a fierce hug.

"I've got to behave," Harry protested, leaning into his lover.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Draco repeated.

"What you've done here-" Harry started.

"I've been waiting forever," Draco interrupted.

"So very nice," Harry finished, with a slight glare at being interrupted.

Draco smirked again at that glare and took Harry's hands, "Give me your hands, they're just like ice!"

"McGonagall's been doing bed checks," Harry told him.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry," Draco asked, smiling in response as Harry beamed.

"Dumbledore's gonna hear about this," Harry warned him, although he had a hunch that the old codger already knew.

"Listen to the fireplace roar," Draco said, taking the cloak from unresisting hands and leading Harry to the couch.

"So really I'd better go soon," Harry protested weakly.

"Lover, please don't run," Draco asked, _almost_ pleading.

Harry melted seeing the plea in Draco's eyes, "Well maybe just another drink, and then I'll go."

Draco beamed this time, and turned to pour Harry a snifter of Fire Whiskey, "Put some music on while I pour," he told Harry.

Harry walked over to the small magical tuner that allowed wizards to play their CDs while in a magical field. It looked much like a regular CD player: all the regular buttons, CD tray and everything; but it had one difference. On the top of the machine was a small round hole where one inserted their wand and cast the spell that allowed the device to run.

In a moment soft sax music filled the room; Draco's favorite Christmas song, Ave Maria. This version was done by an American, Kenny G.

Harry made his way back to the couch with Draco, who handed him his drink. They settled back on the couch; Harry resting in the corner with Draco curled in his arms. They both watched the fire, just enjoying each other's company.

Harry sighed, "Our classmates might start to wonder."

"Let them think; it's cold out there," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"What did you put in this drink, Dragon," Harry asked suspiciously.

"You'll get caught by Filch and Norris," Draco warned Harry, skillfully avoiding the question.

"I wish I knew what-" Harry started, only to be interrupted by Draco again.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Love," Draco was looking up at Harry now.

"Spell you have on me now," Harry said eyeing Draco, who held up his hands.

"Would I use a spell on you," He asked, all innocence.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir," Harry replied, still eyeing Draco.

Draco just laughed, moving to snuggle closer to his lover.

"At least I can say that I tried," Harry hugged Draco tighter.

"Now you're just hurting my pride," Draco accused him.

"I really can't stay," Harry said again, but with less force than before.

"Don't hold out on me now," Draco could sense he was winning.

Harry sat gazing for a moment at his lover and friend. Draco's lips slowly curved up in a smile before capturing Harry's in a slow and tender kiss. When it was over they both grinned at each other before saying, "Ahh, but it's cold outside."

Harry slid down to lie fully on the couch, with Draco atop him. Lips met with abandon, Draco had won for now. Harry took advantage of a gasp to slide his tongue in to meet with Draco's, whose hands had sild up under the hem of his shirt and were exploring the skin of his abs. Harry's hands were tangled in Draco's hair, his long fingers massaging the base of his skull in encouragement. They could both feel their excitement growing against each other's. Draco began to unbutton Harry's shirt, pausing to tweak a hardened nipple, causing Harry to arch up off the couch. With a final heated kiss that left them both panting Draco stood up and took Harry's hand, pulling him toward the closed door on the left wall.

Harry stopped, digging in his heels, "I simply must go."

Draco, impatient with Harry's continued resistance told him again as if it solved all things, "Baby, it's cold outside." He clearly wasn't thinking with his head anymore.

"The answer is no, Dragon," Harry was beginning to get exasperated.

Draco tried again, "But baby, it's cold outside." He was almost whining at this point.

"This evening has been," Harry started, sighing.

Draco changed his tactics, "I'm lucky to have you, lover."

"So nice and warm," Harry finished, melting at Draco's proclamation.

"You know I love you," Draco said, seeing an opportunity.

"Hermione will be suspicious," Harry warned still resisting, though he was pressed close to his lover again.

"Your lips look so delicious," Draco told him, leaning in to capture the bottom one with his teeth.

After a moment Harry was able to say, "Ron'll be waiting at the door."

"Taste good too, my love," Draco told him.

"Ginny's mind is vicious," Harry was still arguing.

"Merlin, your lips are delicious," Draco moaned, capturing Harry's lips once more, and pushed him closer to the door.

"Maybe just a little bit more," Harry gasped, his back hitting the door.

"That's what I hoped for," Draco told him. Harry's leg was now twined around Draco's hip, and Draco was pressing their erections together.

Draco pulled Harry's shirt fully off of him, revealing taunt muscles, toned by years of Qudditch. This task was made difficult by the fact that they were still pressed hard against the door. Harry was busily trying to remove Draco's own shirt, being careful no to rip it, knowing that Draco wouldn't thank him for that.

Draco, with lips red and swollen from snogging, latched onto Harry's collar bone and sucked pulling a red mark from the skin. Reaching along Harry's side he found the door handle and turned it, causing them both to stumble back into the bedroom.

With a smile he stepped away from Harry and walked to the bed, all the while watching Harry's eyes. Those eyes were scanning the richly appointed room, taking in the stone walls and the floors covered with more plush rugs. The smile faded from his lips, however, when he saw the anxiousness that filled Harry's eyes at the sight of the huge bed. He knew what was coming next.

"I've got to get back," Harry told him nervously.

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there," Draco said, sighing. He was trying to be patient, but really, it was getting difficult.

"You know that we can't," fear was still lingering in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you," Draco said, trying to reassure him. He walked back to Harry and held him tight in his arms.

"You've really been grand," Harry told him his voice muffled by Draco's arms.

"You know that I love you," he said, still amazed that he could call Harry his, even if they told no one.

"But don't you see," Harry still argued.

"How can you do this thing to me," Draco was musing out loud now, ignoring Harry's protests for the moment.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," Harry reminded him that they had told no one about their relationship.

"Let them talk tomorrow," Draco was getting frustrated.

"At least there will be plenty implied," Harry was wavering now, he wanted it, no matter how he fussed.

Draco smirked his best smirk, seeing that he was winning, "Let it be implied."

"I really can't stay," Harry knew he was losing when Draco looked him in the eyes.

"Stop - Using - That - Excuse," Draco told him, capturing Harry's lips with his own between each word until Harry was putty in his hands and they were backing slowly toward the bed.

Harry sighed, "Ahh, it's cold outside."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Some time later . . .

"Brr its cold," Draco complained sleepily, opening his eyes as he felt a draft. Harry was sitting on the edge of their bed, the covers pulled back.

"It's cold out here," Harry told him as he tried to locate his pants. Draco, now fully awake sat up.

"Can't you stay awhile longer baby," He asked and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling it to his mouth and kissing the wrist.

"Well . . . I really shouldn't . . . all right," Harry complied as Draco pulled him back under the covers and continued to nibble at his wrist.

"Make it worth your while baby," Draco told him leaning in for a kiss.

"Ahh, do that again…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was late Christmas Day before either Draco or Harry were seen. Like lunch time late. Reactions were varied as they walked hand in hand into the great hall and sat together at the single table.

Hermione took it in stride; searching Harry's eyes before smiling at both of them and going back to her book.

Ron overreacted as usual; asking Harry if he was nutters and working up into a rant until Hermione told him to shut up and eat his carrots.

Dumbledore simply toasted them both, his blue eyes twinkling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From the hands and mind of Lunaaquilo. Hoping you and yours a bright and happy Christmas season.


	2. Original Lyrics

Here's the lyrics I used for the story, thanks for suggesting that Euclidian!

I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

C'mon baby

I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside

Baby it's cold outside

Brr its cold….  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well…..I really shouldn't...alright  
Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again….


End file.
